


The Dream Game

by cruisedirector



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Character, Crushes, Dialogue-Only, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Remix, Sexual Fantasy, Stony - Freeform, Teasing, Tony Being Tony, Truth or Dare, Twenty questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve claims to have had a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karelian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karelian/gifts).



> Remixed because the scenario's such a cliche. Marvel owns everyone.

"Steve. Steve! _Steve!_ Wake up!"

"No...oh...what? Is it time?"

"You were crying out. You okay?"

"Just a nightmare."

"Must have been some nightmare. Sounded like World War III."

"Was I talking in my sleep?"

"Mostly you were moaning. Do you remember what you were dreaming?"

"Uh...sort of, maybe."

"You're blushing."

"I'm warm."

"Sticky?"

"Very funny, Stark. You sure I wasn't talking?"

"Hmm. What are you afraid you said? Allied secrets you couldn't even tell my father?"

"Didn't Fury tell you all my secrets?"

"Not all of them. Were you remembering something violent?"

"No."

"Embarrassing, then. Naked in front of the troops?"

"Never happened."

"Watching something you weren't supposed to see?"

"Keep guessing. I want to know what Tony Stark considers too shameful to discuss."

"I'm trying to figure out what Captain America thinks is too humiliating to tell me. Is it a sex thing? Aha! Anyone I know?"

...

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes."

"Tony -- go back to sleep."

"Natasha, right?"

"No."

"Just as well, I think Hawkeye would have something to say about that."

"Natasha makes her own decisions, but it wasn't her."

"Maria, then. She likes you, you know."

"Not that way, and no."

"Pepper?"

"No!"

"Why are you nervous? That wouldn't be so outrageous. I've dreamed about Pepper."

"She's your girl. You're supposed to dream about her."

"She's not exactly my girl these days. What, Pepper's not good enough for Captain America? Or you just don't like modern girls?"

"I like modern girls just fine. May I go back to sleep now?"

"I'm guessing not Eleanor Roosevelt. It wasn't my mother, was it? Did you ever meet my mother?"

"None of the above."

"I see you're already used to modern forms. All right, someone you used to know. Peggy, right?"

"I've dreamt about Peggy, but not tonight."

"Then someone you don't want to admit to. Not Pepper, but someone else's girl. Married woman?"

"No."

"Underage?"

"Stark!"

"Been known to happen in dreams. Some fetish thing? Porn star?"

"I don't think so. Can I please go back to sleep?"

"You hesitated. Marilyn wasn't around yet when you went under, right? Betty Grable?"

"Not my type."

"But a celebrity?"

"I guess, sort of."

"Someone you knew personally, like Jane Russell. You're shrugging. Someone from the war?"

"I've dreamt about other people from then, but not tonight."

"More recent. Got it. Someone from here?"

"No."

"Is she American?"

"Absolutely not."

"British? Canadian?"

"No."

"European. Asian."

"No."

"Steve, is she from anywhere on this planet?"

"...no."

"Okay, this is an imaginary woman. Comic book or movie character. Or someone like you were for Coulson -- hot whacking material -- until you showed up in the flesh."

"I was not 'hot whacking material' for Coulson. Not everyone thinks about other people the way you do."

"You're avoiding the question. They played Twenty Questions in your day, right? Is it a comic book or movie character or some celebrity fantasy?"

"No."

"A real person who's not from this planet. That pretty much leaves Thor, whom I _really_ didn't think was your type. Stop laughing."

"He's got nice hair, but it wasn't Thor."

"He's got a big hammer, too. All right. If she isn't...oh, oh, I get it. I'm asking wrong. Is _he_ on this planet?"

"...yes."

"On this continent?"

"At the moment."

"Bruce? I bet he also has a big hammer."

"What? I hardly know Dr. Banner."

"Yeah, but you get Dr. Banner, the whole outsider thing. If not Bruce...oh. Hawkeye. That's why you don't think he and Natasha are dating."

"I know Barton less well than I know Banner. I've certainly never dreamt about him. Now I'm going to sleep."

"I must be getting close. Do you like whoever it was?"

"I guess I have to say yes."

"Are you in love with him?"

"That's not a fair question."

"It's a yes or no question. It's in the rules."

"What rules?"

"Twenty Questions. They have to be yes or no."

"You must have asked more than twenty by now."

"Guesses don't count. Are you?"

"What?"

"In love."

"I don't know."

"That narrows it down, at least."

"Why?"

"There aren't very many people you're close to. I'm guessing not Coulson. Or Fury."

"Can we please drop this? It was only a dream."

"About someone you said you might be in love with."

"So?"

"I didn't know you fell in love with men."

"Now you know."

"I hoped. But wasn't sure. Steve?"

"What?"

"If you had a dream about me, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

"Is this Twenty Questions or Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, good, you know that game. Just truth."

"Feels more like a dare."

"I would have told you I dreamed about you, but I didn't think you'd want to hear it."

"All right, Tony, what did _you_ dream?"

"Uh-uh. You first."

"I always heard that if you talk about your dreams, they won't come true."

"I thought that was wishes on stars."

"Maybe it's both. Do I need to find a star to wish on?"

"That depends what you dreamed. Want to show me?"

"Is that rhetorical?"

"That's me winning Twenty Questions. You can still win Truth or Dare. Come make your dream true."


End file.
